dbplfandomcom-20200213-history
Daizenshuu power levels
The power levels for the absolute canon parts of Dragon Ball. It is unknown if the Episode of Bardock manga is apart of main canon, but it shall be included here. ''Dragon Ball Minus'' ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' ''Dragon Ball'' (manga) Pilaf Saga Red Ribbon Saga King Piccolo Saga Piccolo Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' (manga) Saiyan arc *Goku **(Start): 416 ***(Weighted Clothing): 334 **(Trained): 8,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken: 12,000 ****Kaio-ken x2: 16,000 ****Kaio-ken x3: 24,000 ****Kaio-ken x4: 32,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 408 ***(Weighted Clothing): 322 **(Trained): 3,500 *Gohan **(Start): 1 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 1,370 **(Trained): 2,800 ***Great Ape: 28,000 *Krillin **(Start): 206 **(Trained): 1,770 *Yamcha **(Start): 177 **(Trained): 1,480 *Tien **(Start): 250 **(Trained): 1,830 *Chiaotzu **(Start): 135 **(Trained): 610 *Yajirobe **(Start): 212 **(Trained): 970 *Raditz: 1,500 *Saibamen: 1,200 *Nappa: 4,000 *Vegeta **Base: 18,000 **Great Ape: 180,000 Frieza arc *Goku **(Start): 90,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken x2: 180,000 **(Zenkai): 3,000,000 ***Kaio-ken ****Kaio-ken x10: 30,000,000 ****Kaio-ken x20: 60,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: 150,000,000 *Gohan **(Start): 3,640 **(Potential Unlocked): 14,000 **(Potential Unlock complete; Zenkai): 200,000 ***(Hidden Potential Release): 1,000,000 *Krillin **(Start): 1,770 **(Potential Unlocked): 13,000 **(Potential Unlock complete): 75,000 *Piccolo **(Start): 150,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 120,000 **(Fusion with Nail): 1,200,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 960,000 *Nail: 42,000 *Vegeta **(Start): 18,000 **(First Zenkai): 24,000 **(Second Zenkai): 30,000 **(Third Zenkai): 250,000 **(Fourth Zenkai): 2,400,000 *Frieza **First Form: 530,000 **Second Form: 1,060,000 **Third Form: 2,120,000 **True Form ***1% Power: 1,200,000 ***50% Power: 60,000,000 ***100% Full Power: 120,000,000 *Zarbon **Elegant Form: 23,000 **Monster Form: 28,000 *Dodoria: 22,000 *Cui: 18,000 *Appule: 3,000 *Captain Ginyu **Regular body: 120,000 **Goku's body: 23,000 *Jeice: 42,000 *Burter: 43,000 *Recoome: 40,000 *Guldo: 11,000 Android arc *Goku **(Start) ***Base ***Super Saiyan **(Post-Training for Androids): ***Base ***(;Heart Virus) ****Base ****Super Saiyan **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber): ***Base ***Super Saiyan ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan ***Full-Power Super Saiyan *Vegeta **(Start) **(Post-Training for Androids) ***Base ***Super Saiyan **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit) ***Base ***Super Saiyan ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 2nd visit) ***Base ***Super Saiyan *Future Trunks **(Start) ***Base ***Super Saiyan **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber; 1st visit) ***Base ***Super Saiyan ***2nd Grade Super Saiyan ***3rd Grade Super Saiyan **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber: 2nd visit) ***Base ***Super Saiyan *Gohan **(Start) **(Post-Training for Androids) **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) ***Base ***Super Saiyan ***Full-Power Super Saiyan ***(;True Power) ****Full-Power Super Saiyan ****Super Saiyan 2 *Piccolo **(Start) **(Post-Training for Androids) ***(Start; Fusion with Nail) ***(Super Namek; Fusion with Kami) **(Post-Hyperbolic Time Chamber) *Krillin **(Start) **(Post-Training for Androids) *Tien **(Start) **(Post-Training for Androids) *Yamcha **(Start) **(Post-Training for Androids) *Frieza **Mecha ***1% Power ***50% Power *King Cold *Dr. Gero **(Yamcha's energy absorbed) **(Photon Bomber absorbed) **(Piccolo's energy absorbed) *Android 19 **(Kamehameha absorbed) **(Goku's energy absorbed) **(Vegeta's energy absorbed) *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 16 *Cell **Imperfect ***(Start) ***(100s of Humans absorbed) ***(600,000 Humans absorbed) **Semi-Perfect **Perfect **Full Power Perfect **Super **Power-Weighted Perfect **Super Perfect Majin Buu arc *Goku *Vegeta *Gohan *Piccolo *Gohan *Krillin *Android 18 *Goten *Trunks *Mr. Buu *Gotenks *Vegito *Babidi *Dabura *Majin Buu *Pui Pui *Yakon ''Dragon Ball Z'' (continued) ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 *Goten: 5,000,000 *Trunks: 5,000,000 *Gotenks **Base: 300,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 *Gohan: 200,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 2,500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000 *Krillin: *Yamcha: *Yajirobe: *Roshi: *Tien: *Chiaotzu: *Abo: 10,000,000 *Kado: 10,000,000 *Aka: 200,000,000 ''Battle of Gods *Goku **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 **Super Saiyan 2: 5,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan 3: 20,000,000,000 **Super Saiyan God: *Vegeta **Base: 50,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 2,500,000,000 ***(Rage Empowered) *Gohan **Regular: 200,000,000 **Ultimate: 420,000,000,000 ***Super Saiyan: *Goten **Base: 5,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 *Trunks **Base: 5,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 250,000,000 *Gotenks **Base: 300,000,000 **Super Saiyan: 15,000,000,000 *Piccolo **Super Namek: 2,500,000,000 ***(Weighted Clothing): 2,000,000,000 *Tien: *Android 18: *Krillin: *Yamcha: *Chiaotzu: *Mr. Buu: *Beerus **(1% Power) **(70% Power) *Whis: ''Revival of "F" *Goku **Base: **Super Saiyan: *Vegeta: *Gohan: *Piccolo **Super Namek: *Krillin: *Beerus: *Whis: *Frieza **True Form: **Further Transformation: *Sorbet: *Tagoma: ''Dragon Ball Z (end) *Goku: *Vegeta: *Goten: *Trunks: *Pan: *Uub: Category:Power levels by...